The present invention relates to an electronic control device, and in particular, to an electronic control device for industrial sewing machines.
In prior art control devices of this type, which are usually located in a housing arranged on the sewing machine, all successively performed program steps must be entered by means of the keyboard. That is true not only when the program must be altered for a different article, but also for even a transition from one clothing size to another for the very same article. The disadvantages of utilizing such prior art control devices are not limited to the fact that the operator of the sewing machine, for example a seamstress, has difficulty in performing the programming or is not even capable of undertaking such a task. In addition, there is a relatively great danger that errors or mistakes will slip into the programming. A further, more serious disadvantage is that a relatively large amount of time is required to enter the new program, which results in a correspondingly large amount of time during which the machine is out of production.